Hoteye (Bombkid)
Hoteye (whose real name is Richard) is a former member of the Oración Seis, an powerful Dark Guild of the Balam Alliance; he is currently the Guild Ace of the Genie Pyre guild in the Odawara Confederacy. He is the elder brother of Wally Buchanan. Appearance Being the tallest member of the Oración Seis, Hoteye is still a large and imposing man today. His appearance is peculiar in the fact that he both looks quite feminine and has an odd-looking body form of which consists of many geometrical shapes forming sharp angles and no rounded edges. What this stems from is unknown. He has long wavy flowing orange hair reaching down below his shoulders, bright blue eyes with long eye lashes, a prominent, flat nose red, and full feminine lips. His torso appears massive in comparison to his head and fairly small in comparison to his legs. His outfit consists of a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merges rhombuses, a large white collar closed on the front going down to the cover of his shoulders and a sash tied around his waist and visible under it, and a simple light pants tucked inside his boots, with parts circling his calves which appear to be leg warmers. On his neck, he wears a large necklace made of brown beads, which has a pendant hanging from it in the shape of an eye flanked by two small wings. He carries a book in his right hand. Seven years afterwards, Hoteye has changed very little in appearance. His hair had grown larger and he had grown a small, triangular moustache. Once he joined the Genie Pyre guild, he was the second member to gain a symbol. He chose to make it brown. It is located on the right side of his neck. Personality He seems to have an obsession with money as well as ending almost all of his sentences with either "Right?", "Exactly!" or "Oh Yeah.", and tends to preach out his own anecdotes about money and riches to anyone within his vicinity, even in circumstances where it is completely unneccesary. He is almost always seen holding his book close to him. Later, Nirvana changed his personality drastically. He became a nicer individual and changed his desires. He gave up his desire of money and became a person full of love and goodness. He set goals for himself, one of which included finding his only brother, Wally. Once he joined Genie Pyre, he made another goal, to help those recover from past injustices. History Canon History See Canon History here '' Fanon History After Hoteye is released from prison, Hoteye decides to start his search for his brother. He is unwelcome in almost all of Fiore. He decided to delay his search and flee Fiore until his image fades into obscurity and he can start a new life. There he met a fellow former criminal, Charlie Kane. Claiming he had commited the crime of murdering his father, he fled the country as well, to pursue a new life. Hoteye believed they could help each other, and Charlie was thrilled at the fact that he had found someone who hadn't called him a monster right away. Once in the Odawara Confederacy, the area of which they fled to, they met two former members of Circus Megamacho, Despoina Xeverious and Paige Queensley. Charlie and Hoteye believed they all had one thing in common; they believed they could do something about it, so they created their own independent guild. Charlie was made he master and Hoteye was elected Guild Ace. Magic and Abilities Magic '''Earth Magic' - Hoteye posesses high levelled Earth Magic, which he employs as his main style of fighting. *'Liquid Ground '- Hoteye's exclusive form of Earth Magic, which allows him to soften of liquify the ground, subsequently manipulating it to his will. His main offensive manuever consists of turning large portions of the ground below the target liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelope and crash foes, with the ground somehow acting as quicksand. It is shown that he is more than capable of handling multiple opponents and preventing them from attacking so they don't sink. **'Pillar Ground' - Hoteye creates several pillars of liquified earth in front of him. The force of the pillars is strong enough to send a target into the air, cracking bone and leaving immense bruising. Also, if an enemy performs a physical attack on the pillar, the ground begins pulling the target in, sinking them into the ground. The amount of pillars Hoteye can make depends on the amount of magic energy he has. **'Mud Buster' - A very basic subspell, Hoteye gathers a good amount of liquified earth and hurls it into the air in the direction of an enemy. If the mud reaches the ground, bringing the target with it, it can easily bury the target in the ground. It is also useful for taking out airbourne enemies and grounding them. **'Mud Coating' - Hoteye creates a wave of liquified earth and crashes it downwards on an enemy. The earth used decreases the targets speed and buries them in mud. The mud sinks lower into the ground, taking the target with it. **'Ground Tsunami' - Hoteye sends the ground under the target's feet at them in a tsunami-like assault. The blunt force of the impact is so strong, it is said that Hoteye was able to crumble large buildings into pieces using this spell. The more an enemy moves, the faster they sink into the ground. Because of this, enemies find it difficult, if not impossible to use magic. **'Liquid Ground Cannon '- Hoteye sends the ground underneath his feet at his target in spiralling cylinder. The cylinder hits the target and explodes, and the blunt force sends the target flying back. When the mud touches the ground, it has the potential to take the target with it. **'Liquid Ground Explosion' - Hoteye liquifies the ground underneath the target's feet, makes it form a tornado, and triggers it to explode. Any enemies in the ground, or hiding are brought into plain sight and can be disposed of more easily. The target is sent into the air, their bodies ruptured by the pure blunt force of the explosion. Heaven's Eye '- Hoteye's exclusive form of Eye Magic, Heaven's Eye, which allows him to see over long distances and even through solid objects, often combines it with his Earth Magic, first tracking an opponent, then strinking them with Liquid Ground. *'The Sixth Sense: Heavenly Eye Pierce - Hoteye makes the signature "V" with his fingers and pulls down his two eyelids, then activates Heaven's Eye. Once he pinpoints a target, two bright, thin beams of light shoot from his eyes. They pierce through any surface until they hit their target. Once the target is hit, the beams explode on contact, envelpoing the target in a white cloud of light. *'The Sixth Sense: Heaven's Illusion' - Hoteye makes the signature "V" with his fingers and pulls his eyelids down activating Heaven's Eye. He pinpoints his target and shoots two thin beams from his eyes, similar to what he does with Heavenly Eye Pierce. He aims for the enemy's eyes, and once the beams make contact, the target is put into a deep trance. No one really knows what his targets see; many claim it's the most beautiful sight they have ever seen. *'The Sixth Sense: Holy Bliss Sphere' - Hoteye makes the signature "V" with his fingers, pulls down his eyelids and activates Heaven's Eye. This time, however, he rolls his eyes back into his head, revealing his corneas. A white light glows from them, slowly building a large white sphere around himself and his allies. All magic passing through the sphere, except his own, are automatically negated. Physical Abilities 'Above Average Intelligence '- Hoteye's most apparent physical feature is his brilliant intellect. He has an impressive understanding of how many magic abilities work, and how to counter them. He is a financial genius and is very bright when it comes to money and economics. He enjoys the culture of the world and since he never went to school as a child, he very much enjoys learning. 'Brilliant Strategist '- Hoteye knows how to use the environment to his advantage. He can easily pinpoint weaknesses, possible points of ambush and where the power in the enemies' lines are. 'High Nerve and Tolerance Level '- Hoteye knows how to keep calm in certain situations without breaking down physically, psychologically, or emotionally. He can tolerate high levels of nuisance and idiocy without losing his temper. 'Highly Resilient '- It is known that Hoteye can withstand a large scale beating and survive. He is persistant, relentless, and very physically stable. 'Great Strength '- One of Hoteye's more underrated traits, Hoteye's years of working along side his younger brother, as well as his work on the Tower of Heaven, has modelled his body for physical strain. Weaknesses 'Overly Dependent on Magic '- Hoteye perfers to fight at a long range. He isn't very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and doesn't like throwing punches. If he is blinded, he cannot use his magic to his full potential (largely due to the fact that most magic comes from his eyes). Stats Relationships Genie Pyre Charlie Kane Despoina Xeverious Paige Queensley Lambert Brie Knaux Family Wally Buchanan As children, the two had a close brotherhood bond. They played and worked together in the fields. When they were to be taken to the Tower of Heaven, they were seperated; Richard devoted his life to raising enough money to find his brother, for he missed him and wished to see him again. Oracion Seis Others Trivia *The original codename for Hoteye was supposed to be "Mister Eye" rather than Hoteye. *According to Hoteye, the head of Jura Neekis resembles a potato, which he used to eat with his brother Wally. * Behind the Scenes *The permission to make this character was given to me by Perchan *The description of the Appearance, Personality, Magic/Abilities and some Trivia are pulled from the Mother Wiki. Credit goes to those who originally edited the page. Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Earth Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Guild Ace Category:Male Category:Males